Ally's ring
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally lose the ring that Austin gave her when he proposed to her...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally's ring**

**It's a cold night in fall and Austin is at Sonic Boom. His last customer of the day left happy with a new guitar in his hand only a few minutes ago. Now it's closing-time.**

"Okey, now I can finally close up and go and meet my beautiful wife down at..." begins Austin.

Before he can say anything else, Ally Dawson, his wife, run into the store, crying.

"Baby, what's wrong? I'm here for you." says Austin as he hug Ally, trying to comfort her.

"I lost it! It's gone!" says Ally, still crying.

"You lost what, Ally?" says Austin, speaking in a soft calm friendly tone.

"My ring. The one you gave me when you proposed to me. I went for a walk at the beach and suddenly it was gone. I had it on my finger, I looked out across the sea and a few seconds later it wasn't there anymore." says Ally, still crying.

"So, so..." says Austin as he caress his wife's soft brown long slightly curly hair.

"Please, don't tell me that everything's fine, cuz it's not! That ring was a sacred symbol of our love, Austin. You know that, don't you? It was worth the world to me." says Ally, still crying.

"Of course I know, Ally. I feel the same, but I don't know what to do. We don't even know why it suddenly disappeared from your hand." says Austin.

"We gotta go down there and search for it. My gold ring with the blue gem...it's out there somewhere and we have to find it." says Ally. No she cry a little less, but her voice is still very sad.

"Anything for my Ally D, but it's goin' to be more or less impossible to find it now in the darkness." says Austin.

"Maybe, but we gotta try, Austin." says Ally in a sad tone. She seem close to full on crying again.

Austin grab a flashlight from behind the counter and put on his black leather jacket.

Ally and Austin head down to the beach.

"I was over there, by the large rock and then I walked in that direction." says Ally, as she explain to Austin where she was before the ring disappeared.

"Maybe it's there by the rock then..." says Austin as he turn on the big flashlight. It's one of those big powerful ones that security guards at large corporate-buildings use.

With a steady slow move of his strong arm, Austin let the light from the flashlight shine upon the large rock and the sand around it.

"Can you see my ring?" says Ally with a shaky voice, nervous that her beloved ring is gone forever.

"No, unfortunately not, Ally." says Austin in a sad tone.

"Let's walk the same way I did before. It's gotta be here on the beach." says Ally.

Austin follow his wife, looking for the ring as they walk.

15 minutes later they reach east-end of the beach and the path that leads to the road and there's still no sign of Ally's ring.

"Where is it...? The fuckin' beach ends right here. We should've found my ring by now..." says Ally as she goes down on her knees in the sand and begin to cry again.

"Ally, we can't see much in this darkness...even with my military-style flashlight. Let's go home and we'll return here first thing in morning and see if we can find your ring. Trust me, baby...I wanna find it too, but it's so dark that we probably won't find it anyway." says Austin.

"Okey..." says Ally.

They go home.

When Ally return to the beach in the morning ( she come there alone since Austin's still asleep ) a man is waiting for her. He's wearing a black trench coat and his hair is long and dark.

"Hi, there! Are you Ally Dawson?" says the unknown man.

"Yes, I'm Ally and you are?" says Ally.

"Philip DiMera." says the unknown man with an evil smirk.

"What do you want from me?" says Ally in a hard cold tone.

"I think _**I**_ should ask _**you**_ that question, Ally." says Philip.

"What...?" says Ally confused.

"I assume you're lookin' for this!" says Philip as he hold up Ally's ring so the sun can shine upon it. "Am I right, sweetie?"

"First, I'm not your 'sweetie' fuck-face...second, nobody ever mess with me and my stuff and third...don't...touch ...my ring!" says an angry Ally.

"Try to take it then!" says Philip.

Ally run up to Philip and punch him in the gut with all of her strength.

"Bitch! That hurts!" says Philip.

Ally is quick, she punch Philip once more, throw sand in his eyes, grab her ring and run back home as fast as she can.

When Ally get back home, Austin meet her and give her a hug.

"Ally, where have you been? I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't there next to me." says Austin.

"I went down to the beach to look for the ring...and I found it!" says a happy Ally as she pull out the ring from her handbag.

"Wow! Where was it...?" says Austin.

"Some evil perv had it. He probably took it from me last night when I couldn't see him in the dark, but I gave him a taste of warrior-Ally and took my ring back." says Ally.

With a huge childish smile Ally put the ring back on her finger where it belongs. Now Ally knows that she'll never lose her priceless ring ever again.

**The End.**


End file.
